


"Does this feel good?"

by Saratonin



Series: Soft Smut Sunday/Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Greg has a rough week and Mycroft takes care of him.





	"Does this feel good?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's all the smut that earns the proper role in Soft Smut Sunday on Tumblr.

Greg and Mycroft took an erotic massage class. Well...Greg thought class wasn’t quite the right word since the instructor came to their house for a private lesson.

“Mustn’t let the rabble know our private business, Gregory.”

Gregory let the comment pass with an eye roll and welcomed their instructor into the house. Over the course of the evening they learned about scented oils, warming oils, hand placement, pressure points, and what to do with a big - oil slicked - cock (“can’t forget the balls!”).

A couple of weeks passed and work was busy. Greg had a rather unpleasant week with a triple-murder that he eventually had to bring Sherlock into. He arrived home half nine on Friday night ready to forget anything outside their walls. He thought a lager and a bath sounded nice.

When he got into his Kensington townhome, he noticed that most rooms were dark. Greg thought Mycroft was home by now, but maybe he’d been held up at work as well. He went upstairs to his bedroom and opened the french doors.

The room was dark except for candles that lit every surface of the bedroom and bath. Mycroft smiled at Greg and walked over, with champagne in hand.

“What’s this, gorgeous?” Greg asked.

Mycroft clinked his glass against Greg’s and said, “you’ve had a rough week, and I wanted to spoil you.” 

Greg took a sip of the smooth champagne and replied, “you’re too good to me, My.”

Mycroft gave his usual answer, “I’m not good enough, Gregory.”

He led Greg into the bathroom where a full tub was already waiting with rose petals floating on the just-hot-enough water. Greg lowered his body in while Mycroft also undressed. He slid in behind Greg and held his husband. Mycroft played with Greg’s hair, and gave him a scalp massage. They continued drinking their champagne and enjoying the peaceful quiet that was their home.

When the water had cooled they exited the tub and Mycroft dried Greg with a warmed towel. He led his more relaxed partner to their bed and instructed Greg to lay on his stomach. Mycroft started with the shoulders and upper back.

“Does that feel good?” Mycroft asked Greg. He only got a pleased sounding moan in reply. Mycroft smiled and continued massaging, making his way down Greg’s back and legs, purposefully ignoring his buttocks. He eventually started in on Greg’s arse using long and strong strokes. Greg’s ass gave a slight twitch as Mycroft started.

Mycroft was working on the cheeks and started eventually spreading them open as a part of the massage. He massaged the area around his anus, again making sure to ignore the “best” part. He told Greg to flip over and then Mycroft started massaging Greg’s arms, hands, legs, and feet. After massaging Greg’s feet he made he way back up Greg’s legs.

Greg, after being touched by Mycroft for nearly an hour, was already hard, and the closer his hands got to Greg’s cock, the more it twitched in anticipation.

Mycroft finally gave Greg’s hard penis a light rub from bottom to top before grabbing the bottom hard and squeezing it tight. He used his other hand to start massaging and playing with the testicles. Greg, unlike any of this other partners, was exceptionally sensitive in the testicular region. Mycroft loved massaging there, but had once gone as far as making Greg come, just from that foreplay. Now when he massaged Greg there, he made sure to hold on tight.

Greg was moaning now. Mostly it was just animalistic. But sometimes Mycroft caught a “fuck” or “christ” or “jesus mother of everything holy.” Mycroft suddenly let go of everything and sat back. Greg bucked his hips up and cried out.

Mycroft placed his mouth at the tip of Greg’s dick and looked up, pleading for permission. When he received a hard nod he sucked it down and rolled his eyes in ecstasy. He sucked and pulled, and rolled it around his mouth with his tongue. Mycroft loved giving Greg this, and he found that his own cock was growing firm with all the contact happening.

“My, please...please fuck me.”

Mycroft needed no more invitation than that. He grabbed the oil, slicked up his fingers, and prepped Greg. He was always very careful to make sure to stretch Greg as much as possible. When he was satisfied, and had Greg pleading, Mycroft oiled his own turgent penis and slid the tip into Greg. Both of the men sagged in relief and sighed. When Greg gave his signal Mycroft pushed all the way in and started to bring himself slowly out, then pushing in. Out and in. Out. and. In.

Mycroft, having planned this whole evening out, and having touched his husband for almost an hour, knew that he wouldn’t last long. “Gregory...Greg….fuuuuuuuck.”

Greg could hear the desperation in the pauses. “Come for me,” he whispered in Mycroft’s ear.

At the command Mycroft came immediately, bucking two more times.

Before passing out, Mycroft grabbed Greg’s neglected cock and stroked three times before Greg was coming over Mycroft’s hand and his own chest.

Mycroft fell to the side of Greg and was peppering his shoulder with kisses. After Mycroft used a flannel to clean them up, Greg kissed the top of his head and thanked him for the relaxing evening.


End file.
